


My Foolish Heart

by jojo_saltzman



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_saltzman/pseuds/jojo_saltzman
Summary: She knows the script of this story because it happened more times than she could count. Knows the next line that her Mother is going to say and she knows the immediate ‘no’ that she’s going to reply with. "Are you seeing anybody?" But this time, something changes.“Yeah, I am actually. It’s Chloe.”
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	My Foolish Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the fake dating au. Never gets old.

“…No, I’m fine…” Chloe fondly shakes her head as she’s cooking dinner in the kitchen and hears Beca thumping down the stairs, talking to her Mom. Mrs. Mitchell has been calling her more and more lately, trying to get her daughter to visit her during the summer break. “…What kind of question is that?…”

Chloe glances back and smiles at the way Beca’s face is scrunched up and pops on the counter behind her. 

“Of course, I’m eating. Do you think Chloe would let me not eat?” Beca rolls her eyes as she sees Chloe nods her head silently. “Yeah, the job is going…good, I guess.” 

Chloe frowns in sympathy as Beca’s voice lowers in volume. She knows the kind of pressure Beca has been under, trying to climb up the ladder and show her boss that she’s talented enough to make it in the business. Chloe can’t believe he didn’t see it the first time he met Beca. The girl carries more talent, dedication, and _love_ for music than Chloe has ever seen in anybody. He should’ve hired her right then and there. 

“…Mom, I don’t know my schedule…No, you won’t die soo - Alright, fine! I’ll go.” Beca takes in a deep breath in preparation. She knows the script of this story because it happened more times than she could count. Knows the next line that her Mother is going to say and she knows the immediate ‘no’ that she’s going to reply with. 

_‘Are you seeing anybody?’_

She has heard that question since she turned sixteen and the answer remained the same. She hasn’t dated somebody that was worthy of being introduced to anybody, especially to her Mother. Jesse hasn’t even been to her hometown, let alone allowed in her childhood home. 

But she’s tired of hearing that question over and over again and the pestering she goes through at every family event that she attends without a date.

And the question comes like she’s predicted, she lifts her head, and her gaze lands on the one person in front of her that has been there for her from the beginning. At that moment, Beca realizes that Chloe has meant more to her than anybody before and the words came out from her mouth without a second thought.

“Yeah, I am actually. It’s Chloe.” 

Chloe turns back around at the sound of her name and looks at her questioningly but Beca averts her eyes as her Mom’s delighted voice sounds from the phone. 

“No! I won’t give her the phone - Mom! Stop!…” Beca slaps her hand on her forehead and shakes her head. Fuck, this is not going to end well. “…You’re so stubborn…Fine…Here…” 

Beca quickly covers the speaker and jumps down from the counter. Chloe looks at her confusedly. “Okay, long story short, you’re my girlfriend.” She murmurs quickly and thrusts the phone to Chloe’s ear before the redhead could do anything else. 

Chloe looks at her in bewilderment. “Beca - “

“Just go along with it.” Beca pleads and pouts, her palms put together in prayer and Chloe hesitantly raises the phone to her ear.

“Um…hello?” She’s still looking at Beca as Mrs. Mitchell greets her kindly. Despite knowing Beca for over a year, she has never met her mother in person, only hearing her voice once or twice over the phone. 

“Hey, Mrs. Mitchell…I’m good, thank you…” Chloe frowns at the brunette. “…um, ye-yes, it’s true…We are dating…” Beca gives her a thumbs up but her confident expression fades when Chloe raises her eyebrows. 

“Dinner on Saturday?” 

Beca could not shake her head more violently. Chloe pauses for dramatic effects before a teasing smile crosses her face. 

“We’ll be there.” 

* * *

“Okay, so I got my first tattoo when I was sixteen. I once stole my mom’s car to try to go to New York with my friends but she caught me and I was on house arrest for five months. My friends and I hid in the gym and stayed overnight in our high school in my senior year. I got a scar on the back of my neck because of a fall - don’t ask - and I threw a party while she was away and somebody almost set the house on fire.”

Chloe’s mouth hangs open as Beca stops speaking as they stand in front of the brunette’s childhood home. Beca has been quizzing her on the ‘Mitchell-trivia’ - as she likes to call it - for two days now and Chloe can’t say that she didn’t enjoy getting to know her better. Beca can be so closed off sometimes that Chloe had trouble getting to know the most basic information about her in the beginning. 

Like she didn’t know that her name is actually Beca, not a nickname from Rebecca for the first six months of their friendship. 

Chloe pulls her hand back and slaps Beca’s shoulder with her brows frowning on her forehead. 

“What the - “ Beca’s eyes widen but Chloe interrupts her.

“The first thing you’re going to do is apologize to your mother for what you put her through when we go in.” She says sternly and Beca’s jaw drops and waits to see if Chloe is joking but the redhead is deadly serious. 

Beca involuntarily pouts and rubs the sore spot on her arm as she murmurs. “Damn, now I know who would wear the pants in the relationship.” 

Chloe shakes her head, trying her hardest not to smile as she rings the doorbell and quickly grabs Beca’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Beca’s eyes drop at the contact before her brain realizes that they are in love. _Pretending_ to be in love.

The door isn’t fully open yet before her mother breezes through and wraps her tightly in a hug. She drops Chloe’s hand and hesitantly returns the embrace. Their relationship hadn’t always been the best, especially while Beca was growing up but her Mom always tried so hard to mend that bridge between them. And now that she’s out of the house, Beca’s been trying to change as well.

“Oh, I haven’t seen you in so long.” Her Mom gushes as she pulls back but keeps her at arm’s length, her eyes bouncing up and down on her body and Beca fights the urge to break free. “I was right.” She announces and Beca frowns. “You haven’t been eating.” 

She rolls her eyes so hard but quickly pulls Chloe closer by her arm to change the subject. “Mom, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is my Mother.” 

Beca sees Chloe immediately put on her charm and stretches out her arm for a handshake but her Mom won’t have it. She pulls her into a warm hug similar to the one she gave Beca. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Chloe.” She smiles before she steps out of the embrace and chuckles. “Sorry, honey, I’m a hugger.” 

Chloe gasps in shock and her head whip back to Beca. “But…you hate hugs.” 

Mrs. Mitchell puffs out a laugh and wraps an arm around Chloe’s shoulders. “Oh, I’ve tried to teach her how to do it but she just keeps flapping her arms around.” She explained teasingly and Chloe laughs at the joke. “She can’t do it.” 

“Alright, we’re leaving.” Beca announces dryly as the two continue to make fun of her but her Mom just waves her off.

Chloe raises an eyebrow, her eyes full of mirth. “We’re just joking, _baby_.” 

Beca sucks in a deep breath at the added pet name and doesn’t understand why her heart flatters. Regardless, as her Mom pulls them inside the house she prepares herself for the worst. 

As she predicted, Chloe passes the test with flying colors. During dinner, Chloe sells her part perfectly, playing the loving girlfriend, chatting with her Mom happily and everything just feels so normal…too normal that Beca has to remind herself that they aren’t actually dating. That Chloe is acting and this is all fake.

But the thigh rubs under the table, the kisses pressed against her cheek, the loving smile and happy laughs make it hard. 

Somehow they end up in her childhood bedroom before dessert, just Chloe and her and Beca’s terrified. She never let anybody in her room before, no friends, no relatives, and especially no significant others. 

Beca just watches as Chloe walks around the space, her fingers lightly brushing against picture frames, book covers, and an old dusty guitar in the corner. Chloe silently observers everything and as she reaches the photos on the shelves, it feels entirely too intimate. 

She smiles at one of the photos before turning to Beca. “Why are you sitting on a fence?” She asks laughingly and Beca can’t help but smile slightly, walking closer. 

“There was an abandonment hospital in the next town over and we decided to go explore it.” Beca smiles when Chloe winces at the thought. “We thought we were super edgy. Everybody climbed over the fence fine but you know me…” Beca scrunches her nose up as she shakes her head. “My feet got caught and I ended up falling over, somehow hitting the back of my neck on the edge and that’s how I got my scar that I was talking to you about earlier.” Beca shrugs as she watches the picture. 

Chloe bit the bottom of her lip. “That was really dumb. It could have been worse.” Her voice is almost concerned and Beca looks at her.

“I know. I’ve grown out of that phase, though. I wouldn’t do that shit anymore.” Her eyes are earnest and Chloe gives her a small nod. 

Silence wraps around them as both get lost inside their heads, the only sound coming from the downstairs radio in the kitchen. Beca’s eyes roam over the remaining memories on her shelf, thinking about her different her life is now than it was three years ago. 

“Can I touch it?” Chloe’s murmured question breaks the silence and Beca frowns.

“What?” 

Chloe’s eyes are darker than Beca remembers. “Your scar.” 

Her mouth falls open slightly at the request as her heart picks up speed, beating loudly in her chest. Before she could overthink it, her arm reaches out and softly grasps Chloe’s, pulling the redhead’s hand all the way up to her neck and lets her fingers thread through her hair until she feels the familiar bump on her skin. 

“There.” The word comes out like a rush of air as she feels Chloe’s thumb slowly caress the spot and - when did she get so close? 

“Does it still hurt?” Chloe whispers as her eyes bounce between Beca’s eyes and lips, never settling on one. 

Beca’s mind is feeling overwhelmed as Chloe’s toes touch hers and Beca feels like she’s in a trance, unable to move. But before she could answer the question, the hand on her neck tightens as Chloe suddenly closes the gap between their lips.

The kiss is soft and deep at the same time as Beca’s mind throws out all rational thoughts swinging in there that this might not be the best idea when Chloe lets out a small moan, pulling her closer than before. 

“Girls! Dessert is ready!” 

Reluctantly, Chloe pulls away and Beca fights the urge to chase after one more kiss. Beca’s eyes pop open and the most beautiful ocean eyes greet her paired with a shy smile.

“What was that for?” The question doesn’t hold any anger or fury just curiosity as the hand leaves her neck and Chloe steps away and starts toward the door. Beca turns around to watch her.

“For practice.” Comes the reply as Chloe backs out of the room, but not before she sends Beca a wink over her shoulders.

The brunette is still frozen to the spot as her thumb runs over her lips. Everything happened so fast that Beca has trouble remembering how they got here. She rubs her hand harshly on her face, trying to come back to reality, and breaths out sharply before she follows her downstairs. 


End file.
